To Love Her Again
by December's Devil
Summary: For 1000GreenSun's Red's Summer Contest! Brick was forced to leave Townsville and left Blossom as well. Now he has returned as a simple traveler Thankfully, after being stuck in the middle of the road, someone decides to help him and show him around but do they know each other or not? Oneshot.


**A/N: This is for 1000GreenSun's summer contest. The Reds are my favorite couple and making this was…a rush. It took me two days to this and I am uploading at the **_**last**_** minute…ah, I love the pressure. Anyway my sister, Mysterious Writer100 also uploaded for 1000GreenSun's contest, it's called **_**A Wet Summer Day**_**. Anyway on with the story!**

Today was a hot summer day in Townsville…

You know what I'm a really terrible narrator, never done a single act in my life, but I have a story to tell you, a story about an idiot (which is me) and his awesome best friend.

I'll back up a bit…

My name is Brick Jojo. I am the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys which consists of my brothers Butch, Boomer, and me. Let me see…I like red, I was known for wearing a baseball cap (backwards) and for having auburn red hair and intense _red_ eyes.

Did I mention I was a villain?

No? Then there it is. I am a villain. Technically _was_ but old habits die hard. So I was more in between villain and hero...although saying I am normal will be an absolute lie. What kind of 21 year-old guy has super powers? Besides those tight wearing Hollywood actors that lie to little children making them believe they are the real thing.

Don't worry I won't steal candy from little kids or steal from a bank but I can only speak for myself. I don't know much about my brothers…mostly Butch.

On with my tragic story…

I lived in Townsville throughout my childhood and teenage years, in an evil layer with my brothers and Mojo. Mojo was a lousy parent and yes I have to admit that I was troubled child. I revolved around hatred and perhaps jealousy towards the Power Puff Girls. They just seemed so accepted, something I wasn't. So my childhood consisted of battles against them…daily battles that I now recall as petty.

Then something amazing happened. The Power Puff Girls beat Mojo…not such a great thing back then but now I realized it was. He was sent to jail and we were attending school at Pokey Oats Elementary School. It took a while but with my brothers at my side we made it through and we were known as bad boys because we tended to some sort of mischief. We still haven't completely changed but because of the Power Puff Girls' dominance there was sort of a period of peace.

One day when I was 10 I had hatched a genius plan…if I do say so myself. It consisted of a small insignificant plan…not a major taking over the world plan but a revenge towards an evil witch which was called Ms. Goswami. She was a chemistry teacher and the plan consisted in having her frozen while she mixed chemicals together. Later that day she indeed mixed those chemicals and she needed the Professor to help her become unfrozen. Ms. Goswami apparently figured out that there was only two students in her class that would do such a thing. One of them was me, Ms. Goswami said she handed me an F and that must have infuriated me. The second person was, surprisingly, Blossom who had an argument with her. The principal demanded who was it but none of us will say anything. Hesitantly (mostly because of Blossom) he had us in detention for a whole month. Light punishment I know but I guess he couldn't keep the town's heroine in detention for a long time.

"Why are you here?" I asked her once the teacher left to go to the bathroom. Blossom turned a light shade of pink.

"None of your business, Ruff." She said a little bitterly. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Come on, tell me." I said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because there is nothing to do…?" I trailed off. She huffed. "That and we'll be stuck here for a whole month."

"Good reason." Blossom said with a light shrug and then looked towards the door and leaned towards me, a bit of mischief in her pink eyes. "Promise you won't tell?" she whispered. "Pinky promise?" she asked as she held her pinky to me. I took her pinky and wrapped my pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise," I said without hesitation. Blossom grinned.

"I made the chemicals so she can a tiny miniscule fire to pop at her and burn her face lightly." She said with a grin. "Obviously _that_ didn't happen because someone messed with my formula." She said as she looked at me with those pink eyes of hers. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yup I played with the chemicals." I said. But I couldn't help look at her in awe. She _wanted_ to do something bad to her teacher, and she could have succeeded if I didn't come in between her plans.

Since that day Blossom and I have been the best of friends, obviously against the protests of the citizens but that didn't seem to matter to her. In her eyes, I was worthy of her friend. She didn't want another nerdy friend or a goody two shoes but someone who she can have some fun with.

By the time we got to High School it seemed as if we were two against the world. I would help her with the rare fight against a villain and she would help me in focusing in my studies. Yes, as the leader and her counterpart I was still intelligent but it seemed as if I had a hard time with being good so she helped a lot with that. We will save a cat from a tree or stop a masked jerk who was robbing the purse of a nice old lady.

Those were the good days. However one day, a social worker came by our house (which me and my brothers worked so hard in building) and said we have been drafted to go to some military camp in the outskirts of the Midwest.

So my brothers and I disappeared from Townsville in what it seemed to be forever.

xxx

Townsville hasn't changed a thing. It still had the same skyscrapers and suburban houses. What was once the whole world to me now seemed like a small insignificant American town in the middle of nowhere.

That's when my car broke down.

Don't get me wrong, I still have my powers and all but I couldn't go flying everywhere, now could I? For one thing, people will have controversial opinions about me, the other one is that I will really get annoyed if I have to. Flying is a liberty not a necessity. Besides I didn't want to use my powers if I wasn't with Blossom. Powers were insignificant without her.

Not wanting to expose my powers in the middle of the road, I decided to wait until someone was willing to help me.

No one was willing to though. Cars passed through until I got the idea that Townsville has become selfish throughout the years. Then a red convertible car slowed down and stopped nearby. Out came a girl with auburn red hair and milky white skin. She wore a pink tank top and white light khaki pants with matching pink sandals. She had sunglasses on so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Need help, traveler?" she asked with a cheerful smile. I couldn't stop looking at her though, she was really beautiful.

"Uh…" I began.

"I take that as a yes." She said with a chuckle.

"Uhm yeah. My car broke down, any chance you have gas?" I asked. She nodded as she went to the trunk of her car.

"Never leave home without some gas. Never know what happens, better be prepared." She said as she handed me the gas.

"Yeah sorry about it, I'll pay you back…I think I have some cash." I said as I began looking through my pocket for my wallet but she held her hand.

"Is okay, you seem lost though." She said. I shrugged.

"Do you always speak with strangers?" I asked wanting to sidetrack her. She seemed to realize that I did not want to speak of the topic because she played along.

"Not really but do you usually ask anyone for help?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow while I gave my back on her to fill my tank with her gas.

"Touché." I said. She grinned when I turned back to her.

"Well got to leave, I'm heading for the beach." She said. I heard her footsteps walking away.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Because you might fallow, traveler." She said and drove away.

As much as I tried to avoid it, I did end up fallowing her to the beach. It wasn't much of a beach but this grand lake that seemed to never end. There was a section on it where it looked as if it was a beach though.

It didn't take long for me to spot the red convertible that was parked in the parking lot of the lake. She wasn't there though and I got out my own red convertible however mine was a darker shade. Thankfully I wore a light cotton white t shirt and dark red khaki pants. I put on my baseball cap (the right way) since I didn't own sunglasses. I walked towards the beach and sat on the sand. Gentle waves came crashing in the rocky sand. I felt peaceful now. For some odd reason I stopped thinking at all and focused on the water in front of me.

"Nice isn't it?" I heard someone ask. I turned, not scared or stunned or anything really, and faced myself with the pretty redhead. She still had on those sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes.

"If you like water." I said. She laughed. It was good to hear her laugh. It made her seem more real…if that was possible.

"Good point," she said but stared at the water fondly. "I've always loved this place. My sisters outgrown it I guess because they didn't want to come with me. Sad, who will ever be tired of this?" she asked with a soft sigh.

"Not me," I mumbled. She looked at me.

"Good," she said softly. "Want to go for a swim, traveler?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

"I'll come back…I forgot something at my car." She said and quickly jogged towards her car. I decided to go to my car and get my swimming gear. I put on my red goggles and take off my khaki shorts and cotton t-shirt. Good thing I hadn't reached my hotel yet otherwise my suitcases would have been unpacked, swim gear included. She then came over and crossed her hands.

"There are bathrooms." She said. I shrugged.

"You didn't need it." I pointed out. Her face flushed. She was wearing a light pink one-piece bathing suit and she had on pink goggles instead of her sunglasses. It struck me odd that she had her swim gear already but then again she seemed that she planned her visit well.

"I was in my car." She said. I smirked.

"Yeah right," I said and she got even redder.

"I am _not _going to argue with you." She said and went towards the lake. Like a mermaid she began swimming gracefully going in and out of the water every other while but staying at the bottom of the shallow end of the lake. I joined her, even though she seemed like an experienced swimmer I was not taking any chances in watching her drown. What about if I needed more gas from her?

"Wow, the water is warm." I said. She grinned and nodded.

"That's why I love it here." She said and dived under the water again. Without meaning to I bumped into her dive making her go up to the surface gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and she just held her face with her hands looking as if she was silently weeping. "Hey…I didn't mean too." I said as I tried holding her arms. "C'mon, I'll…do anything," I said. Finally, but slowly she looked up at me, her pink goggles preventing me from seeing her eyes.

"Anything?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah," I said without hesitation.

"Good," she whispered. "Because I am hungry and you seem willing to pay for it." She said with a mischievous smile that seemed only too familiar.

"Oh you're good." I said with a grin. She bowed down the way an actress will do.

"Thank you." She said cheerfully.

So we ended up staying a bit longer, she showing me how to dive in the water and I teaching her to stay on the top. We left when the lifeguard blew his whistle for 30 seconds, which meant the end of the day…on the lake. Pinky, as I nicknamed her, decided it was time for some food and in separate cars we went to the nearest restaurant. I ended up fallowing her as soon as I saw that Townsville had, to some degree, did changed.

"You'll love it here," she said as soon we walked to the restaurant. Her sunglasses were off but I was unable to see her eyes…I had no idea why that bothered me but it did. After a while I forgot about her eyes and focused on what she was saying.

"So what will you want?" I asked. She seemed to be thinking about but then she made up her mind.

"Fries and a ginger ale," she said. I nodded and went off to order our meals. It was a nice comfortable restaurant. The lady seemed very interested in why I wanted two meals but I pointed to Pinky and she quickly frowned and grudgingly gave me the tray. I wanted to chuckle and found it impossible to _not_ be jealous of her. She was very beautiful because she wasn't trying to be…she just was. I shook these thoughts of my head. I couldn't form a relationship with anyone until I had a stable job in town.

"Here you go." I said. Pinky smiled and began eating her fries. It surprised me that she ate the fries with such eagerness, most girls would hesitate at the thought of eating fries. Since I didn't want to seem too interested on her, I began eating my own and I just realized I was hungry. Soon I ate the burger that came with it.

"So where do you come from?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it rude to ask questions while eating?" I asked as I set my burger down. She chuckled.

"I thought you didn't go by the rules." She said and my eyes widen a bit. Why, that after meeting her for so little time, do we talk as if we known each other forever?

"Now I do, Pinky." I said as I looked at her. "But I will answer you," I said as her face expression turned from sadness to excitement. "I was in New Mexico for a while."

"For college?" she asked.

"Sort of," I said. "But I did end up finishing college."

"What was your major?" she asked suddenly interested.

"Criminal Justice, I want to be a lawyer." I said. "Actually I'm here for the opening in the Law Firm."

"Well you're going to have some harsh competition." Pinky said as she ate a French fry.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Pinky flashed that mischievous smile. For some reason I was beginning to adore that smile. It showed an evil twinkle in her eyes and her pale rosy lips will smile innocently...it was breathtaking.

"I'm your top competition." She said as she sipped her ginger ale and looked at me.

"Oh really?" I asked. She shrugged.

"That's why I came back to Townsville," she said. "For the job."

"What makes you think you're competition for me?"

"Why not? I graduated from Columbia University and I have a major in Criminal Justice as well," she said with a grin.

"Thanks Pinky but I think you could be my awesome secretary instead." I said cockily. Pinky rolled her eyes but she played along.

"The one that has to wear the red miniskirts with matching red suit and revealing white tops?" she asked.

"That would be a requirement." I said with a smirk. She laughed…obviously not offended but amused at my playful fantasy.

"In your dreams," she said as she took a sip of her ginger ale. "Not _even_ for the Mayor of Townsville will I wear that." I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was something else.

"Let's change the subject," I said overacting in being offended and she chuckled but nodded. "Do you have any family here?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure they'll be here anytime soon. One of my sisters is training to be part of the SWAT team while my other sister is studying in France so she could be a chef. They both seem to love what they're doing." She said with a warm and loving smile. "What about you, any family here?" she asked as she ate a French fry. Her question took me back but I sort of expected it.

"One of my brothers went to be a full time soldier, another went to France too. He wanted to be a chef too. We talk every once in a while." I said. Pinky smiled a bit.

"Siblings…" she said with a sigh. "Me and my sisters used to be really close but now…we are all over the place." She said and played with her ginger ale. She twirled the straw making the ice click against each other.

"Same here," I said. Suddenly Pinky brightened up.

"You have nowhere to go right?" she asked.

"Are you reminding me of my misery?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"No you dummy," she said and got up. "I meant if you want to go somewhere else."

"Where?" I asked. Pinky shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Is your turn to decide, traveler." She said. I thought for a moment.

"I know a great place in the lake," I said with a mischievous smirk. "No one will be able to find us there…are you up for it, Pinky?" I asked her. She laughed at my sudden mood change.

"Let's go." Pinky said.

We drove farther north of the lake where it seemed untouched by man. We left our cars near a picnic area where there was a parking lot. We walked through the woods with our sandals…not my best move but after a while I got used to the earth underneath my barely covered feet.

"If you are going to murder me at least give me a chance to escape." Pinky muttered. I chuckled.

"Relax," I said. "I didn't bring you here to kill you. We're almost there anyway."

"I don't know why I trust you, traveler." She said with a sigh. She had her sunglasses again and I wore my red cap. The sun seemed to be permanently and stubbornly staying in its place in the sky. After 30 minutes of walking we reached my favorite place in Townsville. It was a large flat boulder that seemed to stay put in the lake's bank, Pinky raised an eyebrow but fallowed me and sat at my side. The flat boulder let us see the slowly setting sun over the peaceful lake.

"_This_ is better than your beach, Pinky." I said with a cocky smile. I could tell Pinky rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Hard to agree with you about anything but in this your right, traveler." She said as she admired the view. We not only saw the lake and the sky reflected upon it but the mountains that seemed to slowly devour the sun. Pinky sighed. "It is beautiful." She said as she hugged her knees. Seeing her like that…she reminded me of someone that I barely thought on all day. Not wanting to put too much thought on the…well, _thought_ I decided to focus on Pinky instead. The orange and pink sky seemed to make her hair redder and the setting sky's colors seemed to make her milky pale skin glow with life.

She looked even _more_ beautiful if that was possible.

"Did you hear me, traveler?" I heard her ask. I blinked…surprised that I have been admiring her so much that I did not hear her musical voice. I blinked again…what was happening with me?

"Pardon me, what you said?" I asked. Pinky bit her lip.

"You remind me of someone else." She said quickly in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I do?" I asked confused. I never met her! But then…it was happening with me too, she seemed so familiar but I couldn't remember to whom. It was like comparing her to a dying rose, a fading memory, a mirage.

"Yeah," she said as she picked up a pebble and threw it against the lake making it jump three times. "It's really stupid. I thought I forgot about him _years_ ago but you," she said a little irritated yet confused. "You seem to make me remember him. You even _look_ like Brick Jojo."

I froze, how did she know my name?

"I remember the first time we really talked to each other," she said going on. My eyes widen, could she be talking about the- "We were in detention." She said. No way…Pinky was…

_Blossom._

_Of course,_ I quickly deducted. The red hair, the love for the color pink…the _sisters_ who had so much in common with my brothers. I was an idiot for not seeing that I was spending the whole day with my once best friend Blossom Utonium.

"Blossom?" I whispered. Pinky-Blossom looked up. Her eyes widen in sudden realization and her mouth opened in pure shock.

"No _way_." She whispered. She quickly took off her sunglasses as if wanting to see me clearer, I took off my red baseball cap revealing my dark auburn red hair. It wasn't long as it once was but it was in a crew cut due to the military camp. Her eyes were still a startling but beautiful pink. She came closer to me as if wanting to see that I was real.

Only when the throbbing pain in my cheek that I realized she didn't slap me but punched me…_hard_. The way only the leader of the Power Puff Girls could do. I nearly fell off the large boulder but I could tell me she didn't want to see me under water…yet.

"What was that for?" I asked. Blossom looked at me angrily.

"How dare you leave me like that? Do you know how long I searched for you? How much did I miss you? I thought…I thought," she hiccupped back a sob. "I thought you were _dead_! Dead!"

"I never was." I said but it sounded stupid as soon as I said. Blossom bit her lip and looked at her feet. "I never wanted to leave. My brothers and I were forced to move out. The Mayor kept us as long as he could but the government saw us as nothing but strong able bodied men who could do their bidding in other countries." I said. Without putting much thought in my actions I leaned over and put her delicate heart shaped face in my big hands. "I never wanted to leave you." I said with all the truth in the world. I couldn't even recognize my voice with its raw honesty but those words were enough to convince Blossom who looked at me. Her eyes were full of understanding and another emotion still very raw to me…

"I believe you." She said. She sighed and held my hand firmly. "But if you think you can leave the way you did, you are so _wrong_, Ruff."

"Why will you stop me?" I asked. She looked at me with an amused expression.

"No," she said. "I will fallow you." She said as she blushed a light pink. I grinned and placed a kiss on her pale rosy lips.

"Good," I said. "Because I wouldn't go anywhere without you." I told her as she stared again to the setting sun who seemed to find rest after all this day.

"I can't believe that after a day, _one_ day, you made me fall for you again." She said as I made her lean closer to me.

"Again?" I asked a little surprised. She chuckled.

"I did love you before," she said. "Just not as much as now."

"Well I am pretty amazing," I said cockily. Blossom slapped my head. "But I can't believe a guy like me has a girl like you." I told her as I kissed her head.

"This is the best day ever." Blossom said with a brilliant smile. I grinned…as always she was right.

"I love you," I said. Blossom turned to me.

"Took you a long time," she said and held my hand tighter. "I love you too."

xxx

I would tell you this is how my story ended but to tell you the truth…this is how it started.

Eventually Blossom and I became the most successful lawyers in the town, rivaled only to each other.

I'm still working on the proposing thing but a nice expensive dinner and an amazing ring should be able to cover that right? Nah, I was thinking in proposing to her (with the amazing ring) where we found each other again. All I could say now is: it's going to be my new duty…

_To Love Her Again_.


End file.
